In love with a Taboo
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: Sakura wrestles with her thoughts on the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Reminiscence takes her through the times she was drawn to his mysteries until she finally gives way. Oneshot [KakaxSaku] slight language & suggested adult themes.


**Just so this isn't confusing, this story deals with Sakura wrestling with her thoughts at first in between flashbacks and so on before it leads to other events. This is a KakaxSaku story (when she's older of course) so please be mindful and leave constructive criticism. Enjoy. **

**Ta·boo or ta·bu (noun):**

1. A prohibition or rejection of particular types of behavior or language because they are considered socially unacceptable

2. A type of behavior or a subject that is forbidden or disapproved of because it is considered socially unacceptable

**----------------------------------------------------**

_The word taboo, I am immune to its meaning. My mind does not falter at its effect and my heart does not waver. _

There is no such thing as taboos in the village of Konoha, where Shinobis are exiled for their ambiguous crimes, an honored Shinobi one day, a criminal the next. There are no taboos in the village of Konoha, where a single member wiped out the entire Uchiha clan in one night, leaving his callous brother alive to rot in the pits of self-incapacity.

Taboo is a word stripped naked of meaning, when the village was exposed to Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus, giving life to the undead and reusing the bodies of others. Taboo is a powerless word, when it came to sealing the nine-tail fox demon, the Kyuubi, into the belly of an infant boy and where children are raised to kill others for the sake of their village.

Nothing is Taboo.

Or at least this is what she thought would come into the minds of others, what would come to her own mind, when the years had matured her features. Her cherry blossom strands of hair had grown just as she did, now a Jounin and medical ninja under the guidance of Tsunade. It had been years since she had remembered what it felt like to be weak, weak in power, weak in mind and weak with an infatuation that would never be returned to her. Now all weakness had diminished and that infatuation was long gone, both in emotion and in physical form. That is until she had developed a new weakness and an emotion that was too unadulterated for such a juvenile word as infatuation.

Her memory could not reminisce an exact time when her eyes had changed the vision of her well- respected sensei, also known as the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. Always her protector, always her guidance and her words of wisdom throughout the years, despite the numerous orange colored paperbacks of Icha Icha Violence, beyond his slumping shoulders and lazy eye poking from underneath his hitai-ate, was a heart and mind that she'd never anticipate. Beyond the exterior she had always looked up to as a child, was a new person seen through her eyes as a teammate, as a friend, and as a woman.

The crumbled bed sheets ruffled into her clenching fists didn't ease the confusion disarraying her mind as it traveled back into reminiscence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murky skies hovered over the deserted streets, with only the Shinobi on duty and few villagers scattering about. Breezes gusted through the leaves and cold rain pitter-pattered upon the rusted slate roofs of Konoha. The people of the village and the rain were oblivious to the young Kunoichi's presence, hiding among the damp leaves of a large cherry blossom tree. She was oblivious to the world at that moment, or at least she hoped she'd be.

Naruto was away on a mission, trying to occupy his mind with the success of other tasks to make up for the failure of one very important mission that had taken place years before. One that was now a taboo subject between them, the one where Uchiha Sasuke had refused them, his Sharingan eyes were already possessed and corrupted. One last battle had taken place between the two former teammates of team Seven, Naruto and Sasuke, and Sasuke once again prevailed just as he had when they were Genins.

Sasuke's heart had been long devoured by his own ambitions along with Orochimaru's only for him to meet his end, by the hands of the same one who showed death to the rest of the Uchiha clan. Driven by revenge, that very word, that very existence, brought him his demise. His name would not be engraved into the memorial, only engraved in their minds for eternity, to haunt them as their one failure. Now his name was a word that was never spoken of.

She did not cry when she found out, her heart had long hardened and her tear ducts had run dry. She was no longer the child she was back then, imprisoned to childish and selfish ways. She knew love was a word beyond her own comprehension at that age when her mind was not ripe enough to full understanding. She knew what she felt for him wasn't love but only an infatuation, an infatuation turned platonic and then from there, it was abandoned from meaning. Her body and ways had been tuned with change as she matured and learned to live life for herself, live life for her beloved village.

Although she had been set with new goals and a new state of mind, sometimes she still found herself amidst in her own clouded thoughts. Times like today where the rain washed away her adulthood, revealing the child in her. Lost among the damp pink leaves, she'd close her eyes, letting the breeze sent bumps along her pale skin, letting her ears soak in the precious whispers of sounds around her. No one ever bothered her, no one ever noticed her, no one except for one.

It was that very day she had found herself leaning against the wet wood behind her hair, straddling a large branch with her legs. The Kunoichi let sleep greet her tired eyes as well as jolt them awake harshly from a nightmare of past memories. As her sage eyes widened and she gasped from surprise, she was greeted with by a silver haired Jounin, sitting on a branch beside her.

The roseate petals swayed gently onto his damp messy locks as he closed his eyes, hands clasped over his favorite orange paperback lazily. His hitai-ate was pulled down to his neck, revealing the long scar over his Sharingan, his dark mask veiling his face in mystery as it always had. She watched as his chest heaved up and down, he breathed steadily but she knew he was awake.

Her head tilted in curiosity as to why her former sensei, now equal teammate was found in the branches beside her. Why had he taken the time to climb up into the branches just to be her silent companion? Her small pink lips curled into a gentle smile as she observed him.

"Kakashi-sensei-" she began to whisper but was interrupted when he raised his finger and wagged it still with his eyes closed.

"I told you Sakura-chan, you don't have to call me sensei. You're not a Genin anymore" Even though his mask always concealed his expressions, she knew he was smiling back at her by the slight rise in his cheekbones.

"Then you should stop calling me Sakura-chan," she teased. He didn't usually call her that but sometimes it slipped. Just like she slipped when she called him sensei. These slips only occurred when they were alone. No matter how many years passed, some habits would not fade easily. Kakashi simply nodded at her comeback.

They stood silent for a moment as Sakura continued to observe him. He made no indications of whether he was moving from that spot or planning to open his eyes.

Finally after dragging on the soundless atmosphere for too long, Sakura raised her finger to her lips. Her eyes feigned innocence as she drew closer to Kakashi sitting beside her on the next branch. It seemed that he had sensed her presence nearing him and yet, his body did not show any signs of movement once again. However this time he allowed his eyes to open, meeting the large glistening eyes of his former student.

It amazed him how she could still look like the naïve twelve year old he had once trained and guided, whenever she made that face. Yet he knew it was a face she made whenever she had something in mind and refusal was not an option. He had to admit, that face of hers was hard to resist, although he knew behind the large eyes she was feigning at the moment, was a grown woman now.

Her scrawny feeble legs had taken shape over the years along with the rest of the curves on her body. They had filled in and blossomed. The long hair she had grown through the years now only complimented the arch in her back as it fell over her spine. Her eyes grew sharp at its edges and her lashes grew long, granting her a seductive gaze even when she wasn't trying.

Her feline eyes and the way her pink hair blew past them in the wind caught the attention of many shinobi around the village. Of course none would advance any further than a stare to avoid the death gazes of her teammate Naruto as well as her former sensei.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, her finger still pointed upon her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Kakashi was not disturbed by this behavior. She had always been this way since she was a child. At times an explosive time bomb, a weak and helpless child and at times, a persuasive teaser, except throughout the years, her first two traits had calmed down. Being a persuasive teaser however did not change, except for the intent behind it.

When she was a child she did it feigning innocence even though for the most part, she already was innocent. Now as a woman, she was no longer innocent due to reality's unrelenting fate and even though she was feigning it to get her way, there was a slight seduction in her eyes that she knew she had and fully took advantage of.

It was hard to pass by the cherry blossoms during the spring without admiring them when they first bloomed. It was just like her, hard to take your eyes away from her intoxicating beauty.

"Might I ask why you're in my tree?" with her enlarged eyes and pouty lips, it was hard to lie. Of course, Kakashi wouldn't lie. He was never one to lie unless it dealt with the safety of others or him. Other than that he preferred to keep it to himself rather than lie.

"No reason, you just had the same look that I have at times…" With this being said, he lifted his eyes to look up into the cherry blossom petals enveloping them and lightly swaying in the wind. Their pinkish hue darkened with the rain. There was no sunlight to break through the petals, just shadows to cast upon the both of them. He guessed that was why she liked to hide in the trees when it rained, because it was dark.

She arched a baffled eyebrow at him. He smiled because without her realizing, he had successfully unmasked her innocent and seductive act with his answer.

"You have the same look in your eyes, as when I visit the memorial" he clarified his answer to brush away any further confusion. Sakura climbed over to the same branch he was sitting on, her legs facing outward so that her side was facing him. He saw the goose bumps on her bare legs from the cold.

She did not turn to face him as she spoke, "I see…" Her palms supported her balance on the branch as she swung her legs carelessly.

Kakashi observed her blank facial expression. He wasn't sure if he had offended her or angered her in any way. He knew too well what it was like when people pried into his business and wasn't fond of prying into other's business. However when it came to his former students, when it came to Sakura, some things he could not excuse and give a blind eye to.

"I just don't want you to turn into me Sakura"

This earned him a smile on her face as she finally turned to face him. Her chin rested on her shoulder, as she looked into his eyes, one crimson and one a dark shade of russet.

"Do you like it when people point out your habit of going to the memorial so much?" her sharp words slipped from her lips sweetly.

Kakashi's smile grew wider as he gave her a knowing glance. She knew him all too well. "No, and you're right. I should criticize you no further," he raised his palms to her in defeat before letting his hands fall back onto the paperback hugging his vest.

As Kakashi was about to retreat and leave Sakura alone to her dwelling, he was stopped by her touch on his wrist. Now sitting adjacent to her, his legs dangling from the branch as well, he paused to search her eyes for some explanation. Her gentle grasp on his wrist did not release itself as quickly as he thought it would. Still she let go.

"Stay" He watched the curve of her jaw as she spoke, facing away from him once again. He nodded and let his body relax. Putting his book inside his vest pocket, he rested his palms on the branch just as she was.

"Next time you go to the memorial, if I'm passing by, I'll stay with you"

Kakashi's eyes widened, slightly stunned and fully caught off guard. Before he could protest she continued, "I know because just as I feel now, even though I'd prefer to be alone, I wouldn't mind the presence of someone who'd pretend they're not there. Isn't that how you've felt at times?"

Kakashi nodded again without a word. She was right. All those years he had visited the memorial, he avoided anyone who wanted to accompany him or pry him with questions and criticisms. Sometimes he just needed someone to be there to say nothing at all and do nothing at all. Sometimes that was enough. It was because people never understood that that he was always a loner. It was surprising that someone such as Sakura would understand. It pained him as well as relieved him that she understood.

"So how long have you been staying with me Kakashi? You know that I've sensed your chakra during times like these"

His secret had been discovered. Of course he never meant any ill intent but when he saw her this way, shielding herself in the trees and dwelling in the rain, he couldn't help but watch her. He wasn't sure if it was from worry or from being protective, maybe even pity that such a once angelic face was now tainted with reality.

Still when he wasn't on missions and he ran into her this way, he watched her from afar. It was only this time for some reason he decided to show himself seeing that she never turned him away when she knew he was there.

"I've always watched over you Sakura, never meant to but always have"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must've been then that she realized things between them had changed. The way she saw her former teacher had changed. That day was three months ago.

It had started from that encounter in the cherry blossom tree, then it went to standing by him at the Memorial and from there it got to catching a friendly bite at the Ramen shop. Somehow it led to late nights at the pub and feverish embraces shadowed in dark corners that neither of them would ever speak of or confess to others.

This…this had to be wrong.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh as she threw her red cotton bed sheets from her fists. Clearly she had it with all the questions boggling her and tearing at her. Kakashi was old enough to be her father; although his laid back demeanor and young face betrayed his age. Still, it was no excuse to be thinking this way. This was wrong. It had to be wrong.

Then again, when it came to Konoha, the difference between right and wrong was in the eyes of the beholder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Sakura," was all her former sensei could offer her as comfort as the young kunoichi beside him stared at the handsome blond man lying beneath white sheets. The florescent light glared down at his weak body, covered in crimson soaked pieces of gauge and bandages. His bruise hued eyes were closed peacefully in slumber and exhaustion.

As much as she had infatuated and worshipped Sasuke in her younger days, she had long grown out of it and learned to cherish those that really cared for her. Naruto was one of them. She had learned not to blame herself for Sasuke's wrongful decisions just as Kakashi had learned to do the same. However Naruto never learned.

That's why she told him not to go but as usual, nothing could ever stop the ambitious and rambunctious man from his goals. He always sought friendships and peace in everything he dealt with, always believing that even the most cold hearted people can be saved if you tried hard enough. Sadly this mission was a rude awakening for him. Nothing would change Sasuke's blackened heart and although he had escaped Orochimaru's plans for him, he still had his goal to fulfill. Nothing would stop him from finding his brother, not now, not ever. It was sad for Naruto to finally realize it the hard way after all these years.

The electronic beeping of blinking machines filled the silence in the clorox scented hospital room. Voices and wheels clamored in the hall but all Sakura could see and hear was the unconscious body lying on the bed in front of her.

There were no words to say, no way of comforting the ache in her heart that her dry eyes would not express. Tsunade-Shishou had not said much to her. She was also affected by the state that Naruto had come back in so it was too difficult for her to tell her pupil who was like a daughter to her, tell her such heart breaking news. The Uchiha was marching to his death by confronting his brother and this failed mission would forever haunt Naruto. That's why she sent Kakashi.

Cold clammy fingers fumbled at her sides as she just stared blankly. Kakashi just stood beside her, not even offering so much of a glance in her direction. He probably feared what he would see there.

Suddenly his arms unfolded and without warning her body was pulled against him. Now enveloped in his warmth, Sakura stood motionless and stunned.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura mumbled nervously and stiffly.

As calm as ever, he spoke above her head, still avoiding her eyes, "This is all I can offer you at a time like this. I won't think less of you"

Wordlessly she warily leaned her head under his chin. Like an awkward puzzle, he shifted to hold her more comfortably until she nodded, signaling the puzzle fit.

"Thank you, Kakashi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Sakura made no effort to hide her anger and she slipped on her sandals. Her eyes rolled as she realized it was raining outside.

"Great, rain does wonders for me, like the time when he showed up under my tree and I'd show up at the memorial. Rain is what did it to me in the first place. That's all I need is some friggin' rain"

She brushed herself off and stomped out of her bedroom door.

She was tired of wrestling with her sheets, tired of all the confusion. It was time to ease her mind. She gave one last glare at the window and gave it the finger before she slammed the door.

"Curse the rain"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drunken laughter erupted from the two teammates wobbling down the dark streets of Konoha. Sake had stripped all professionalism between the former teacher and his student who were now patting each other's backs as they walked. After all the depressing encounters between them, Kakashi said Sake would cure anything for a while. He was right; they had forgotten everything troubling after the visit to the bar.

Alcohol quelled at Sakura's stomach as she groaned momentarily. Burning rose in the back of her throat and she coughed, still trying to contain laughter.

It wasn't obvious that Kakashi was drunk. It was Sakura that made him drink beyond his limits. After all, who could refuse such an innocent seductive gaze from her? He seemed like the same lazy calm man until he'd accidentally miss a step or two while walking on the cobblestones.

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, what happened to your legend? Can the famous copy ninja not even walk straight?" Sakura scoffed and pointed to his feet.

"Look who's talking? Your coughing sounds like your about to hack up the night. What would Shishou say about her well-respected pupil? I thought you were better than that" Kakashi slurred his comebacks.

"What? You're the one that offered the drinks? What kind of girl refuses a free drink from such a respected man such as yourself" This was taking a strange toll.

"What kind of woman accepts drinks from a man twice her age?"

"One that has the looks to get away with it," Sakura winked. Just then the rain began to drop onto her bare shoulders. She shivered as she stumbled next to the silver haired man walking beside her, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Sakura-chan, I never realized you had such an ego"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Not at all if it's true" Strange toll taken…getting weirder but too drunk to realize it. Too much fun to care.

"What's true? About my loo-" just then Sakura's toe stubbed into a loose stone and she fell forward clumsily before Kakashi reached out to catch her. With a rough oomph, Sakura crashed into Kakashi as he pulled her falling body to his. Breathing hard and eyes locked, now things were strange and even liquor wouldn't cover it.

The rain was beginning to pour down harder. This sent a shiver through Sakura's body, still against Kakashi's. His hands rubbed the sides of her arms to give her warmth. He spoke seriously, "You're getting cold. Let's take you home"

A different kind of shiver raced through her body as he rubbed her arms dotted in goose bumps. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or some strange instinct that had stirred in her but she snapped. Her fingers grabbed the damp material covering Kakashi's face and she closed her eyes quickly before yanking it down. She had never seen his face before and she only wanted to see it if he allowed it. So for now this would have to do.

In a blink faster than Kakashi could react her lips rushed up to meet his. So this is where their turning conversation led them. Surprisingly although it took him a moment to register what she was doing, Kakashi turned his head and returned her kiss. Sweetened with Sake, their moist lips brushed against one another's under the raining dark sky.

Within seconds it was over and Kakashi pulled away abruptly while managing to pull up his mask quick enough so that she wouldn't see his face. "Ok…Ok…." He pulled back almost as if she were a germ. His hands unclamped from her body as he raised them in front of him. "Too much Sake"

"Y-yes, you're right. Too much"

"Rain, cold" Kakashi was slowly backing away from her as she did the same awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm going home now. Right," she pointed the opposite direction. She gave an awkward wave and he did the same. They both turned opposite directions and quickly darted off. Neither looked back.

As Sakura neared her house, her fingers absently rose to touch her lips, still warm from his. A smile crept upon her face. Strange, this was something that she liked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umbrella hovering over her head, Sakura had already phoned him before she left the house. This was something she rarely did unless it was some sort of emergency. As much as he protested, she urged him to meet her right away by the bridge. It was by a popular street where all the markets and shops were but she didn't care. It was her intent. This meeting she had arranged would straighten it all out.

Their secretive meetings after that night at the bar only happened by coincidence and never planned. What was happening between them within the past few months was never planned. They never asked questions, they just delved into each other one moment and turned their backs to one another the next. They had only shared a few heated moments and lingering kisses but still, it was enough to drive Sakura to addiction. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of this man. She had to wonder if he felt the same.

Two nights that had taken place about a weeks ago had changed things between them. It made her realize how much she felt for this man who was formerly her sensei and respected friend. All it did for him was scare him away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on Kakashi, breath steadily!" Sakura yelled onto the rushing bed on wheels as paramedics rushed Kakashi through the brightly lit and sterile halls. He had come back from an A-class mission and although the mission was successful, he was injured severely by the enemy's final blow before he died by Kakashi's Raikiri.

The Jounin gasped for air as Sakura clenched the gushing crimson at his side. Uniform soaked in blood and skin paling, she knew they were running out of time. The bed came to a harsh halt in the middle of the hall.

"There's no time to take him to ICU, we need to treat him now!" Sakura ordered the bustling nurses around her to get equipment and offer her help. One of the nurses moved to protest and Sakura spun around at her angrily, "If he loses any more blood he will die!"

The nurse squeaked back in fear and nodded to her superior. Tsunade was in the middle of an intense surgery on another Shinobi so Sakura was the only one experienced enough to tend to Kakashi's wounds.

Sakura's trembling hands hovered over Kakashi's bleeding side as they began to emit a blue hue. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying desperately to slow down the bleeding. Beneath her eyelids she saw his chakra circulatory system, weakening as she tried to clot the blood at his side. It would take time and luck to re-string his bruised muscles and broken bones at the same time as preventing so much blood loss. She was only one medic after all.

"Sakura-" Kakashi called out to her in a raspy whisper but she hushed him as she concentrated on healing his fatal wounds.

"You're gonna live sensei! Don't worry!" Tears she had not felt in years streamed down her cheeks unconsciously as she continued. It was a hand wet from blood on her wrist that made her open her eyes. She looked down at Kakashi looking up at her; a relaxed expression on his masked face like death was just a stroll in the park.

"Don't worry Sakura. Don't cry" his words weakened and as she continued to hold in her sobs, she watched as his eyelids fell heavily. He passed out.

Sakura had fallen asleep in his hospital room from the exhaustion it took to save his life. Her fingers were swollen and sore from so much chakra use and she was drained. She was so tired that she failed to realize the stealthy steps of the copy ninja as he walked out of the room the next morning.

Still covered in his dried blood Sakura ran outside looking around frantically for her death-seeking teacher. He always did prefer to heal at home. He couldn't stand hospitals.

"Damn you Kakashi! I'm gonna kill you when I see your stubborn ass" She rose her fist in anger as she ran towards the direction of his house.

Upon arrival she was surprised to see the door unlocked. He was probably in too much pain to bother worrying about the essentials. Knowing him, he was slumped into his bed without a care in the world. Although she knew where he lived she had never been inside his bachelor apartment but upon looking around, she already knew where everything was. The back room had to be the bedroom. Running past the kitchen she slammed the door open, purposely to rattle his nerves.

Sakura crossed her arms as she glared angrily at the lazy lump still bandaged and bruised hiding under the Navy blue covers. It was dark in the room and his body didn't move.

"Kakashi- senseeeeeiiiiii!" She walked toward his bed as she stretched her authorative tone with him. She yanked the covers off of his head, still masked of course and he raised his hands to shield himself from the light from the doorway. His back was turned to her as he lay on his side.

"You could've at least shut the door to keep the light from coming in," Kakashi complained and it only angered Sakura more.

"You still need to heal Kakashi!"

"I can heal at home. I'm not handicapped"

"I don't care! I want to be able to keep a close eye on you just in case the bleeding starts again"

"If I bleed again I'll just use a really big bandage"

"This is not a joke sensei," Sakura warned but Kakashi seemed to enjoy poking fun at his former student now trying to tell him what to do. He never saw that coming.

"Who's joking Sakura-chan?" he emphasized the _chan_ at the end of her name as if to remind her who the superior was out of the two of them.

The rowdy atmosphere was replaced with silence. It was so silent it almost made Kakashi wonder if she left the room if it weren't for the presence he felt sitting on the bed beside him. Cautiously he turned around to face her in fear that she may have just had a punch waiting to meet his jaw. Luckily he was wrong. Still he didn't expect to see what he saw.

Fists shaking as they rested on her lap, the kunoichi hung her head. Hair covering her face, she tried to contain her emotions. Looking at her this way made him remember the fragile twelve year old she once was. As soon as he saw a tear fall onto her knuckles, he weakly rose his hand to brush aside the pink strands of hair from her face. His fingers moved her chin up so that he could look at her sobbing face. His eyes were wide. This woman hadn't cried when Naruto was severely injured by Sasuke and when Sasuke died, and now here she was, shedding tears for him.

"Sakura…" he spoke to her gently until her body rushed forward and she nuzzled her face into his chest. She had failed to notice that he had removed his vest and shirt and his top half was only in the bandages wrapping his bare chest and his mask. His arms embraced her back as he stroked her long hair.

"I thought you were gonna die yesterday and I did everything I could to save you. My fingers were sore to the point that they were bleeding from my fingertips and here you are, trying to kill yourself again. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry Sakura," she felt his deep voice rumble in his chest and it put her sobbing at ease. She closed her eyes, taking in his musky scents combined with medicines and ointments from the hospital.

After a moment Sakura lifted from him a bit but didn't leave the comfort of his chest completely. She tugged at his mask as she looked at him through her misty eyes.

"You should take this off. It's only inhibiting your breathing"

They stared blankly for a moment until Kakashi gave her a nod. He knew Sakura wasn't moving because she wanted to see his face. After all these years she had wondered and neither she nor the rest of team seven could ever con him into revealing his face. After nearing death and being saved by her hands, he figured he owed her at least that. After already kissing the woman before, he owed it to her.

She waited with anticipation as Kakashi slowly brought his masculine fingers to the brim of his mask. With a tug he pulled it up over his head, ruffling his hair as he took it off completely. He threw it to the nightstand by the bed before leaning back to meet Sakura's eyes and see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with fascination.

Sakura was stunned. With his silver hair falling messily across his two shaded eyes, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. The thin scar over his crimson Sharingan only added more drama to his already handsome young face. Pale skin covered in a light shadow from shaving, his strong jaw line only complimented the lips she had so many times felt against her own. Now she was seeing what they looked like.

As she continued to stare, Kakashi watched her and began to grow a bit tense. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he smirked, "I hope it's not too disappointing"

His smile only lured her and it provoked her to lean in and press her lips on his, meeting in a feverish kiss. Her mouth watering at his taste and his warmth, she brought her hands to hold his face against hers. Within moments her nails had somehow found their way down the middle of his neck and onto his firm bandaged chest. Whatever she had just done seemed to only add more fire to the flames.

His strong hands pulled her closer until her body shifted and she was lying next to him on the bed. Lost amidst their heated kisses, he lifted the sheet to welcome her and she eagerly accepted the invite. If he were in any pain from the day before, it didn't show now.

Hands now caressing his back she felt his moist lips trail down from her chin onto her neck. She released a heavy sigh as he held her neck and her waist. Shinobis had to be the most amazing men. Even when injured, they had the endurance to do almost anything and that includes coaxing a woman into their bed. Of course it was probably her that coaxed him into this act of seduction.

His lips began to lower down past her collarbone and Sakura breathed a deep moan above his head. As soon as the nerves tingled between Kakashi's upper thighs, the moment was brought to an abrupt halt. He was good at that. Stopping things when they were getting good for her or just too uncomfortable for him.

"Wait, you're a- yeah this is awkward- umm…" Kakashi leaned back, releasing her from his grasp as his palm covered his eyes.

Sakura was dumbfounded. Was he stopping because he knew she was a virgin? Was that a bad thing? Was it that he saw that as a turn off or was he just concerned because it was her virginity? You don't just give that to_ anyone_.

Silence…again. Funny how when there was usually silence in a room, she was screeching in her head.

"You're right. I should go back to the hospital until I'm fully recovered"

Sakura's jaw dropped, "What? That's it? You're just gonna leave it at that?" She moved off the bed as he did the same. He began to gather the rest of his clothing, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Both of us in my bedroom, it shouldn't go that far," he spoke sternly as if he was giving her details on a mission. No emotion, just whatever.

"Is it because I'm a virgin? Is there something wrong with me because of that? I know it can't be because you think we're doing something wrong because it's a little too late to be thinking about that buddy. You've been locking faces with me for a few months now"

"Sakura!" his raised voice shut her up. He sighed and lowered his voice again, "It's not that. It's just-"

She walked up to him, "What? It's just what? Tell me? Where the hell do we stand in this…this…whatever this is?"

Kakashi glared at her for a moment, mute and serious. Slipping on the mask he had grabbed from his nightstand, he turned away from her. "I'm sorry I misled you Sakura. I'm not the one you're looking for. You're asking too much"

As Kakashi walked away she stood there, mouth hanging open and hands floating in the air foolishly. She watched as he casually stuffed his hands into his pockets and limped right out the door without another word to her. He didn't even bother telling her to lock the door.

_That damn Kakashi, not a care in the world._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week since those dramatic and awkward nights, who knew seven days could feel so eternal when your mind was so full of crap? It was frustrating. It was tiring. It was confusing. Most of all, it drained her sanity day by day as she thought of what was going on between her and this mysterious man who's emotions were always so hard to read.

Sakura clenched the wooden handle of her umbrella as she stared up into the dark skies. It was breezy but it didn't seem to bother her as much as it usually did. The only discomfort that she yearned to get rid of was the discomfort that he gave her.

Even as the crowds of shoppers bustled on the busy street by the bridge, she felt like she was the only one standing there.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she looked down at her wrist. "Late as usual Kakashi," she mumbled under her breath. She rolled her eyes and leaned her elbows onto the wet wooden railing. _What's another hour or so? I've been waiting seven days…_

A group of small children caught her attention from the side of her eye. She bent her head to see them throwing some wooden shiruken through the air, dirty pieces of material tied around their foreheads. Their smiles were so full of laughter, dreams and joy. These were the simple things that made being a kunoichi worth it all. To protect what was most precious in the village. Although some day sooner or later, those smiles would only be tainted with reality as it has done to everyone else in the village. It is unavoidable. Death hides behind the eyes of every Shinobi and Kunoichi who put their lives on the line on a day-to-day basis. Even those just starting out can risk losing their innocence on a D-rank mission gone wrong.

Nothing is guaranteed in the village of Konoha. Not even the time you have at the moment. That's why Sakura couldn't waste another seven days or even another seven hours for answers. She refused to be strung into some unreturned, one-sided infatuation as she had done years ago. She knew better now.

She hadn't expected that Kakashi would agree to meeting up with her. After avoiding one another for the past week, it seemed almost impossible to run into that man. Even when he did go back to the hospital that night, she tried to avoid going in there unless she was needed. When she was sure he had fallen asleep, she'd sneak a peak at his sleeping form through the crack of the door. She convinced herself it was her medic instinct that made her check up on him even though she knew better.

Although things were awkward between them, it was hard not to be drawn to his room, at least while he was asleep. She had to pry herself from the doorframe and try her best to walk home without pushing the issue even though it was obvious that it bothered her. It bothered her a lot.

She refused to believe she was just some fling that the other Shinobis were fond of having and disposing as they pleased. She refused to think that whatever had gone on between them was just a mere mistake or product of their depression. She refused to think that whatever they had started only started because of a couple of drinks at the local pub. He was always there for her, always supporting her and always guiding her. He saw through her when no one else did. She had to be more than just a disposable object.

Emotions…were such a tangible thing, how they twisted and coiled so easily through one's fingers without them even knowing.

Sakura huffed out a sigh, glancing around one last time for any signs of him. Had he forgotten? No, he couldn't have, not when it came to her. Then again, maybe it was because it was her that he forgot.

Without thinking she kissed a growl of frustration. If she could fist her head apart with a screech, she would. She doubted even a good pounding could put her troubles at rest. She suddenly pitied every woman who dealt with these trivial things upon meeting the copy ninja in the past. Had he tortured them in the same way?

She shook her head. No, she was different. She had to be…

Her head lolled lazily until she let her umbrella hit the floor. Looking up into the sky she closed her eyes and let the rain fall and trickle coolly down her face and body. It felt soothing.

She failed to realize the presence nearby her, taking in the beautiful view of this luminous woman twirling under the rain. It was such a pure sight to be seen. It was as if the rain cleansed her and that in itself made it beautiful. Even if she wasn't the fullest woman or the most cosmetically decorated, she glistened in the sun as well as in the rain.

It took a moment for her to realize the presence approaching her and she stopped. She bent down to lift the umbrella back over her head. He looked the same, expressionless, un readable, and hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Sakura-chan," he nodded at her as if he were invited to a mission briefing and it was a professional atmosphere.

With a jolt sent through her heart but unphased she did the same with a nod. "How have your wounds been healing Kakashi- sensei?"

"Just fine, I can return to my missions now"

"Good, I'm glad"

There it was again. Silence. Blank mind boggling silence. Mixed with a dose of awkwardness. Made the atmosphere just right.

Kakashi's eyes glared seriously to hers as his tone transformed from professional to serious, maybe even angry. "Sakura, I know you didn't bring me here to run a check up and if so, you could've made me come to the hospital for that"

Cruel. He sounded very cruel, and cold. Maybe it just seemed that way to her.

"Yes you're right. I didn't bring you here for a check up. I'm sorry," she bowed her head apologetically. Her heart began to race. The time was now.

Fumbling with her umbrella handle she averted her nervous gaze from his. "I brought you here because…I wanted to- to be clear on some things" She looked up, awaiting his reaction.

His head tilted, "Hmm" He said no more, leaving her room to continue.

"Last week you said, you said that I was asking too much. That you weren't who I was looking-"

"Stop right there," his palm raised between them signaled he didn't need to hear anymore. "I was direct as possible, there's nothing that needs to be explained"

Sakura went to shock and from shock to furious anger. She stepped closer to him as if to intimidate him.

"What? Direct my ass! You kiss me, hold me and go out with me for a few months and then brush me off your shoulder out of nowhere and you think that you were direct? You think I'm just gonna let that go!"

"I told you Sakura. This can't go further. It was a mistake" Kakashi stood true to his cold gaze and stiff composure but Sakura didn't back down. As usual refusal was not an option with this woman.

She threw her umbrella harshly to the floor, not caring if it snapped or not. "A mistake? Is it because I'm a virgin or because out of no where all of a sudden my age bothers you? Or the fact that you were once my teacher? You just woke up one morning and all these things that you never seemed to care about before came rushing to your mind all at once?"

Her nails dug into her palms at her sides. She advanced closer. With every step she took closer, he seemed to back away. This irritated her as well as hurt her.

"Listen Sakura, about your virginity, it has nothing to do with that. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way about it. As for the other things-"

"Why is it that whenever things seem to get too close for your comfort between us you'd just shrink away in fear? Why does everything that happens between us have to go in your pace and end at the snap of your fingers huh?" She never planned on the encounter to be this way. Emotions were getting the best of her.

"Sakura, your voice," he meant her raising voice. People walking down the busy streets were beginning to eye the pair obviously having a verbal dispute of some sort. She didn't care. If he really cared for her at all, these people wouldn't matter.

"No, I'm tired of waiting and wondering Kakashi. I thought…I thought I was more than that!" The ending of her sentence seemed to end in a cracking screech.

His hands grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders, "Sakura, I cannot offer you children or offer white picket fences with your dream house. Living as Shinobis, you're just asking for sugar coated dreams"

Excuses.

"All I ever asked for was you," her voice softened as did his.

"Relationships between comrades are greatly discouraged. It may affect the success of a mission"

More excuses.

"You know me better than that. I always complete a mission and even if so, weren't you the one who taught me to look after your comrades first?" She looked up at him, eyes bubbling with salty tears.

Kakashi wiped her cheek with his thumb as she stepped closer to him, "I'm over ten years older than you. That's a taboo Sakura" She had seen it, she had broken his will. It showed through his lazy eyes, Finally emotion had shown through them.

She whispered as her small lips curled into a smile, "There is no such thing as taboo in the village of Konoha. There are no taboos living as a Shinobi"

His hands stood stiffly on the sides of her arms, unsure of what their next movement should be. He had run out of excuses. He couldn't avoid running into her. He couldn't deny her, not with those eyes.

"Sakura, I just-"

"Stop giving me excuses Kakashi. You know I am not a woman to be refused" Jades eyes locked with his as she lifted his hitai-ate from his eyes. Her fingers led his around her small waist and once she felt his hands settle hesitantly, her hands traveled back up to his face.

"Why would you want me Sakura, out of all the men you can easily attract?" his forehead leaned on hers as he now shamelessly spoke between their faces.

"Because you always watched over me, never meant to and always have. I want to return the favor…in so many ways" Her fingers moved to remove his mask but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"We're on a busy street Sakura and no one has ever seen my face with the exception of the Hokage and few people not worth mentioning"

Standing on her toes she raised herself. Her body pressed against his. "No one will see your face if it's connected to mines the entire time"

She smiled deviously before swiftly tugging down his mask. His lips crashed down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Entangled in each other's arms they shamelessly and sinfully delve into one another on the busy street without a care in the world. People passed by, long stares and jaws hanging at the couple publicly displaying themselves so feverishly. Shinobis who recognized the Jounin by his silver hair and the woman by her cherry blossom strands gasped and whispered amongst each other.

It didn't matter to them. After all, right and wrong, and taboos were all in the eyes of the beholder. Nothing was taboo in Konoha.

The legend of the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi was defeated by a woman with entrancing feline eyes. He'd never refuse her and he never wanted to.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Was that confusing? I hope not. Well this is my first time writing in the Naruto category and I've always wanted to write for it but I wanted to improve on my writing a bit first before I gave it a shot. Naruto's like the big leagues for me. lol I refused to write a sucky fan fiction on KakaxSaku. Feel free to point out any mistakes that you find and offer suggestions. Well hope you enjoyed it and maybe when I can think of a longer and more solid plot I'll write a longer story. This HAS so be the longest one shot ever recorded on this site but feel free to prove me wrong.**


End file.
